


Day 314 - School of hard knocks

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [314]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brothers, Epiphany, Family, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, no John, tiny!Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He stares out over the rolling green hills</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 314 - School of hard knocks

He stares out over the rolling green hills, the only variety the dark lines of stone walls and dozens of sheep, white fluffy balls spread like drops of paint over a coloured canvas.

The clouds are hanging so low that they almost touch the ground; some of the higher hills are already swallowed.

His eyes are burning and he blinks back tears. He will not cry. Not over something as trivial and unimportant as being mocked by other boys. Stupid ones at that.

He knows that not even coming up with a dozen logical reasons would help convince his parents to let him come back home and be home-schooled. They think this is an important life lesson.

He knows that it is part of being the youngest and the new ones in a group and that it will pass once they get older. At least he is not alone. He hesitates to call the other boys his friends, but they respect him and look up to him.

That thought makes him think of Sherlock and suddenly he knows that he has to stay, has to make a lasting and substantial impression here, only to make the following years easier for _him_. Even when he’ll have gone on to another school, his shadow will be here to watch over his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'school'.


End file.
